


[   ]

by alex_lin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Merlin Waiting for Arthur Pendragon's Return (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_lin/pseuds/alex_lin
Summary: First time posting on this site, so I'm not sure about the tags, hope they are alright. Also not sure if this is supposed to be a poem or a song Merlin wrote, for I wrote it with both things in mind, so it's a bit each I guess. English is not my first language, so if you find anything weird, it's either my lack of talent or my english is not very good, you decide.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Merlin Fanfiction





	[   ]

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this site, so I'm not sure about the tags, hope they are alright. Also not sure if this is supposed to be a poem or a song Merlin wrote, for I wrote it with both things in mind, so it's a bit each I guess. English is not my first language, so if you find anything weird, it's either my lack of talent or my english is not very good, you decide.

_It’s hard to breathe sometimes as if I’m dying  
_

_I’m dying  
_

_I feel the air grow heavy inside my lungs and I’m dying  
_

_Slowly dying  
_

_Suffocating in the all the lies  
_

_And all the failures  
_

_All the almosts and all the ifs  
_

_All that we could ever be  
_

_If I just was enough  
_

_But I don’t have strong shoulders that could bear the weight of the world in them  
_

_Only a human heart too frail for such an out of reach destiny  
_

_And so I was crushed under high expectations  
_

_While I watched everything around me burn  
_

_Falling and crumbling at my feet  
_

_But you  
_

_At least you  
_

_I hoped to keep safe  
_

_But I didn’t have strong arms that could catch you as you fell  
_

_Only a human heart that believed I could still put you together nonetheless  
_

_And so I lost you right in front of my eyes  
_

_Watching you die as I held you close  
_

_And you thanked me  
_

_And I broke  
_

_So I wait for you to come back  
_

_Fix this mess that I became  
_

_I don’t even feel like myself anymore  
_

_For if you’re not here, I’m incomplete  
_

_A half cannot become a whole  
_

_And you were my destine  
_

_Still are  
_

_Forever will be  
_

_For a half cannot become a whole  
_

_And you are what is missing in me  
_


End file.
